Magazine circulation in the United States reaches large audiences and is a popular way to advertise. To make a magazine advertisement more effective, advertisers sometimes attach coupons or return mail cards to a page of their advertising. However, cards and coupons that lie flat against the magazine page frequently go unnoticed by the reader.
In order to make advertising more attention-getting, it is known to provide paper sheets that are glued between facing sheets of a magazine such as to create a three-dimensional pop-up figure when the facing sheets are opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,513 describes three-dimensional pop-up structures that can be effectively created during the high-speed production of magazines. This patent describes pop-up structures that are combined with magazine pages or “signatures” so that they bridge two facing pages of a magazine so that, when the reader turns to that page, the pop-up structures “pop up”, allowing the reader to flatten or remove and retain the message or dispose of the message. The message of the pop-up structure relates directly to the advertising page and is a “response trigger.” An action by the reader is the response sought by the advertiser. The pop-up structure can have a reusable adhesive that allows the reader additional use options for the structure, for example, the repositioning and securing of the portion to a different portion of the magazine. The result is that the reader is more likely to review that particular advertisement because his or her attention has been drawn to it.
Today, a potential advertiser has many mediums from which to choose to invest in advertising, such as television, radio, Internet, etc. In order to compete, the print advertising media must be cost effective.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of a print media insert card or sheet that is designed and configured to be attention-getting to the consumer while also being capable of installation into the print media at high speeds in a continuous operation, and at a reduced cost.